


Aang Needs A Break From All Your Shit

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender youtuber AU [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Social Media, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: akewards asking:Hey Mickie! Its me back again asking if you can write 16 with Sokkaxreaderone-fic-at-a-time-baby:Rae!! Anything for my favorite mutual!  It’s under the cut!~~~more~~~





	Aang Needs A Break From All Your Shit

**Author's Note:**

> it is i once again another filler kinda until i can figure out what i want to do going forward

akewards asking:  
Hey Mickie! Its me back again asking if you can write 16 with Sokkaxreader

one-fic-at-a-time-baby:

Rae!! Anything for my favorite mutual! It’s under the cut! 

~~~more~~~ 

Notes: 15 #i hope you like it #my fic #16 #self insert #sokkaxreader #my writing

dog-days-never-end: 

One day I too shall be as powerful as toph, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’m worthy. 

Notes: 108 #im so alone #but goddamn i love toph 

kay-uhuh: 

Everyday i wake up disappointed than i remember aang hasn’t uploaded in two weeks and i’m more disappointed 

Notes: #aang #i miss you #stop hurting yourself 

aang-loves-katara: 

can yall for fuck sakes stop tweeting and posting about aang not uploading, he fell and hurt himself, and also has a life of his own? He’s busy without yt, yall are nasty let the boy breathe for one second,,,,,jesus 

Notes: 349 #im so tired of looking through my dash and just see bunch of people complaining #hell be back #its not like hes not going to update for 2 years like toph #he has a life #gaang 

Flying boy @aangshere✓

Hey guys!! Sadly no video this week either! Katara and I decided to go away for the weekend, but there will be a new one next week! Love you all, hope you understand!!! 

Likes: 1,938 Retweets: 857 

Water girl @katara✓  
Replying to @aangshere 

Same here for me! (duh) New video early next week though! Have a good weekend! 

Likes: 1,243 Retweets:323 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓ 

The house is too quiet, did everyone die? 

Likes: 3,284 Retweets: 453 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @offcialsokka 

Aang and Katara’s bed is still warm, so it hasnt been long since everyone got snapped. 

Likes:2,324 Retweets: 943 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

Youd think at least one other person would be here if they got snapped 

Likes: 3,854 Retweets: 865 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

Like im not a mathy person but everyone but me is gone, youd think at least appa would be here. 

Likes: 1,999 Retweets: 233 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

This was a joke, but im freaking myself out now, maybe that could be because i was watching thrillers until unreasonable times with toph last night or because im alive with two hours of sleep and two cups of coffee. 

Likes: 4,643 Retweets: 564 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

thanos senpai pls bring toph back 

Likes: 2,486 Retweets: 956 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

She owes me 50 bucks 

Likes: 10,856 Retweets: 2,534 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

Nvm, ive learned via the internet that toph is out, and katara and aang have left me unsupervised 

Likes: 4,546 Retweets: 845 

Water girl @katara✓  
Replying to @officialsokka 

Sokka, I told you yesterday that Aang and I were leaving, I also told you the day before. 

Likes: 8,234 Retweets: 945  
Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialsokka @katara 

O lmao 

Likes: 10,854 Retweets: 1,356 

five-cats-with-oranges: 

Reasons why you should be watching blue spirits videos 

• swords 

• **SWORDS**

• dude has two swords 

• im a lesbian but anyone with swords owns my whole ass 

• i dont know if you new before but SWORDS 

• **Swords**

• relaxing 

• no talking 

• like ASMR but BETTER 

• did i mention swords?

• the blue mask is pretty sick 

• listen to his videos on repeat well doing the dishes because i feel like an old samurai with swords clanking in the background. 

• _swords_

Thanks for coming to my tedtalk. 

Notes: 1,835 #bluespirit #who even are you if you dont like swords #swords 

armcells: 

Aang knows about blue spirit which is kinda a big deal like aang is a big ass youtuber, most people know of and if they haven’t they’ve lived the past two years under a rock. I’m just thinking what if aang did a video with blue spirit that would be amazing! Like it would be great for blue spirit to get a bigger following and Aang would probably love to have more people to do stunts with, i’m just thinking big picture, i rarely watch Aangs videos but this would be so cool. 

aang-loves-appa-: 

Dude!!!! I was thinking the same thing, i would pay money for that collab, I’m on the otherside I’m a big fan of aang (i have watched blue spirit) and i just think him learning how to spin swords would be amazing, and maybe aang could teach blue spirit some stuff in turn 

dianaisgay: 

HELL YA big support 

Notes: 3,423 #i only recently looked up blue spirits vids bc my gf was bugging me about it #hes good #aang and blue spirit would be god tier #gaang #blue spirit 

Tophs thigh dirt @offcialtoph✓  
Sokka has been trying to call me for an hour, it suddenly stopped twenty minutes ago, so I'm guessing he died, rip sokka  
Likes: 8,345 retweets: 6,345

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @offcialtoph  
Normally when people know someone has been trying to reach them they call back.  
Likes: 3,453 Retweets: 1,545 

Toph’s thigh dirt @offcialtoph✓  
Replying to @offcialtoph @offcialsokka  
Sometimes it feels like he’s still tweeting at me. Thoughts and prayers 🙏  
Likes: 4,546 Retweets: 2,342 

Sokka alone @offcialsokka✓  
Replying to @offcialtoph  
Don’t suburban white mom me.  
Likes: 6,456 Reweets: 4,564 

Toph’s thigh dirt @offcialtoph  
Replying @offcialtoph @offcialsokka  
Excuse me, anti vax facebook white mom  
Likes: 10.342 Retweets: 6,564 

Bin @binny 

Toph really popped off huh 

Likes: 12 Retweets: 3 

~More replies to @officialtoph~ 

_____________________________________________________________________

Toph’s toe dirt transcribed (enjoy)  
Date: 19/7/5 EPISODE NAME: Dirt In Space 

“I came home today to Sokka singing in the shower--mind you, he’s not very good, like dudes more tone-deaf than Katara and that’s saying something--their whole family is made up of bad singers, and I have had the pleasure of hearing all of them sing.” 

“When their dad came back after his last tour he stayed with us, and he sings in the shower. I feel like its getting worse so if either of them reproduces it’ll be hell.” 

“For a guy who was panicking not even hours earlier about everyone being snapped, he doesn’t seem scarred for life.” 

“Ok that’s the end of the segment where I complain about my family and now to do the thing I actually get paid for.”

__________________________________________________________

radioguy:  
yknow what brings such warmth to my cold dead heart? Toph calling sokka katara and aang her family like whoa things have meaning all of a sudden 

Notes: 3,009 #found family brings a tear to my eye #gaang 

EL @offcialcakestealer  
No one: 

Not a single soul: 

Toph: that’s the end of the segment where I complain about my family

Likes: 10,834 Retweets: 3,485

EL @offcialcakestealer  
Replying to @offcialcakestealer

Come on i wasnt the only one fucking weeping 

Likes: 2,324 Retweets: 0 

Blue Spirit @bluespirit 

No video this week. 

Likes: 234 Retweets: 3 

awfullyawful:

I’m used to watching people on youtube who share everything about themselves or at least the basic idea of who they are, and what they believe in. so shifting to watching someone like blue spirit is weird, like we don’t even know what he sounds like? Or what he looks like? And I’m curious. 

Notes: 23 

dish: 

oof same, i use to watch sword videos before spirit but theyre the first i cared about more, maybe thats just because of the curiosity of not knowing how they look or the way they sound? They could be a huge dick for all we know. 

Notes: 25 #message me awfullyawful sometime #im down to talk about all things blue spirit whenever #blue spirit 

faralpepsi: 

do you think blue spirit even knows that they have a whole cult following on tumblr? because i sure hope so. 

Notes: 21 #blue spirit #because i feel like theyre everywhere #always related to the gaang in some way too #@blue spirit pls notice us #we love you 

juice-redemption: 

Now all i need is aang calling everyone his family and my life will be complete. 

guysnight:

Wouldnt that be weird bc hes dating katara? 

420-weeds:  
Not really???? hasnt he known them since he was 12 and he doesnt have any family that we know of??? 

skysofrice: 

i think op was thinking more found family? 

holdmycoke: 

Or Maybe Op Was Saying What We All Were Thinking; That Katara And Aang Should Just Get Married Already. 

beanutputter:  
y,,,ikes 

juice-redemption

Aang is only like 20??? 

Notes: 293 #yikes #marriage is serious #theyre still young #i dont think marriage is going to happen any time soon 

want-sum-fuk 

Subscribe to this petition to get rid of Sokkas stupid undercut and ill take it to the police 

dianas-gay:  
Fuck you, how dare you, slander him like this, step the fuck up kyle. 

Notes: 232 #had it not for the laws of this land #i wouldve slaughtered you #i love u ky but shut the fuck up #how dare you go after my son for this #i thought you were better 

dianas-gay: 

Nothing like eating dry cheerios and going through sokkas tweets

Notes: 12 #they’re sticking to my fingers #i feel like one of those dirty babies u see out in public with cheerios stuck to their hands #im baby?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, all your comments and kudos mean the world to me. 
> 
> Something new soon 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
